


Let's kiss and then take off our clothes

by transgendergerard



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay Rami Malek, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: the boys just finished filming the live aid show and Rami is in the iconic Freddie outfit. You mentioned how much you love him wearing it so he gets you your own one.





	Let's kiss and then take off our clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my last fic of 2018! Which is crazy to think about. I wrote my first few fics in 2017, but I really didn't get into writing until this year. I'm glad you guys have been enjoying my fics because I've enjoyed writing them! I hope you have had a great 2018, and an even better 2019! I wrote this fic at like 4am in a span of 3 nights so sorry if it is Bad. I tried my best though. 
> 
> Title is from Perfect Places by Lorde :) 
> 
> send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask

The boys have been filming the live aid concert since early morning. Which sounds ridiculous because the concert didn’t even last 30 minutes, but they really wanted this to as perfect as possible so they spent as much time as they can to film it. They filmed a large portion of it spread out a few weeks and they did the finishing touches today. They recreated everything, even down to the small details of the outfits the members wore that day. At some points, you couldn’t decide if Rami was Rami or if he was actually Freddie. You knew your boyfriend was going to wear the iconic outfit, the white tank top, and light blue jeans. But you didn’t realize how good he was going to look. It made you wish you could spend some time with your boyfriend wearing that outfit but as of late you’ve only been with him if you were with the cast.

 

You decided to finally walk up to Rami after just thinking about him. He was busy talking to Aaron McCusker, who was playing Rami’s onscreen boyfriend/husband Jim Hutton, but now the cameras are off so now you were Rami’s boyfriend. Rami was still talking to Aaron when you walked behind him and put your arms around his waist and hide your head in his neck. This startled your boyfriend and made him stop talking to Aaron.

 

“Love, is that you?” Rami asked while laughing.

 

“Yes, it’s me. Who else would it be?” You Murmured into his neck.

 

“I don’t know, love, Freddie Mercury?” Rami answered.

 

“In your dreams, Malek. In your dreams.” You laughed as you released your arms from his body. You walked to the front of your boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“Mmm, I’d rather have you if I’m being honest.” He says. You just rolled your eyes at him. Even though you two were acting like you were in your own little world you still heard Aaron cough trying to get you two’s attention.

 

“I’m sorry to ruin this moment, but there are other people around here you know.” He explains.

 

“Oh, we know, Aaron. I just like people to know who’s Rami’s real boyfriend is.” You laughed. Now it was Aaron’s turn to roll his eyes at the couple.

 

“You guys really have it hard for each other, huh?”

 

It was Rami’s turn to speak. “I’d say that, Aaron.”

 

“You know, we could just take this to our room so no one else can see us.” You voiced.

 

Someone else, Joe, who was somewhere else on set that you can’t quite place, speaks up. “Yes, please do, but don’t talk about it. Just walk out and let us not have to think about the consequences of what you just said.” Everyone laughed at that. That’s when you and Rami decide to go and head back to the hotel. The trip to the hotel was uneventful. On the elevator, you rested your head on Rami’s neck because you were getting tired, but you didn’t talk. It wasn’t until you were in the hotel room when you noticed Rami was still dressed in his Freddie outfit.

 

“I’m just going to take off the makeup and everything else off as well and I’ll meet you in bed, okay?” Rami asks. You just nod your head in agreement as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. While he was taking off his makeup you were taking off your clothes, just leaving your boxers on as you get into your side of the bed. Thoughts of what you can do to Rami while dressed in his Freddie outfit swam in your mind as he got ready for bed. It wasn’t until he came out of the bathroom and placed himself on the bed when you realized the faces you were making were not so appropriate ones. You feel Rami’s hands on your hips and him kissing your neck when he starts talking.

 

“Enjoying thinking about me, y/n?” He laughs while leaving a small mark on your neck.

 

“I’d say so, love.” You repeat what he said earlier in the day.

 

“You know, I’d wear this outfit off set more if I knew it turned you on so much.”

 

“Maybe when filming is done you can ask if you can keep something from set and choice this.” You say as one of your hands finds its way to Rami’s hair and the other finds its way to the bottom of the white tank top. You take a good look at your boyfriend and noticed he took off the jeans he was wearing and was now only in his boxers and tank top. You almost let out a moan but you didn’t. Rami gets in his side of the bed and moves you to his chest to cuddle you. Holding you tight so you can’t let go, even though you didn’t want to.

 

“That’s not a bad idea actually. Maybe I’ll even ask them to make the outfit in your size so you can wear it.” Rami proposed. Your face quickly turned to a light shade of pink in response to your boyfriend’s idea. You can never pull off as something as iconic as Freddie’s outfit.

 

“Oh my God, Rami! I can never wear something like that!” You explained as you put a hand to your mouth, clearly in shock to what your boyfriend said.

 

“What do you mean? I think you would look fabulous in it.” He says as his lips kiss yours. You start to think maybe you’re overreacting. It is a simple outfit after all, especially for Freddie. But the meaning behind it makes you feel like you’re inadequate to wear it.

 

“I don’t know, Rami. Maybe if I get the same reaction you got from me when you wear yours then I’ll wear it.” You say as you yawned. You get comfortable on your boyfriend’s chest and tries to go to sleep.

 

“Challenge accepted, y/n.” Rami whispers into your ear as he kisses it. After that, he falls asleep too, with your face tucked in his white tank top.

 

During the next day on set Rami only had one goal and it was to convince people in the costume department to make Freddie’s iconic outfit in your size. They said it would be an easy thing to do and would take a few days to do so. Rami left the room smiling to himself because he really thought you would look great in the outfit even if he had to convince you the same thing.

 

It was a few days after Rami had asked the costume design people if they could make you your own Freddie outfit and you were hanging with the boys in a back room on set that you like to hang out in when they’re not filming when someone knocked on the door. Rami was the one to speak up.

 

“You can come in, darling!” He said in his Freddie voice, fresh off from filming. You were in his lap laughing at his accent while the lady opened the door and came into the room.

 

“A package for Mr. Malek?” The lady asked.

 

“Oh, that’s me!” Rami said excitedly. He removed the arm that was around your waist to receive the package. It was a small, square, neatly wrapped package and you wondered what it was. Rami thanked the lady and she left the room and shut the door.

 

“What did you get, Rami?” You asked curiously.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough, y/n. I don’t want everyone here to see it.” He says, whispering into your eye so the other guys won’t hear. You shiver at that and decide to give Rami a kiss. You here Ben give a wolf whistle but you didn’t mind. It wasn’t until you heard Joe fake a cough loudly that you two stopped kissing.

 

“If you guys don’t mind, can you move this somewhere else so we don’t have to look at you attacking each other?” Joe asked.

 

You rolled your eyes at him but answered anyways.

 

“Yeah, I guess we could leave. We’ve been here long enough, right, Rami?” You say as you stare into your boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, I think we have, y/n. Hope you guys continue to have a great time though.” Your boyfriend says as you get out of his lap.

 

You two say your goodbyes to the boys as you walk out the door, but during the entire time, you wondered what Rami got. Was it the outfit you’ve been talking about? He surely didn’t get one for you, did he? It probably was something for himself and you decided you didn’t want to think about it anymore.

 

 

The drive back to your hotel was quiet. Neither of you talked the entire time. You looked at your boyfriend a few times, but he was too busy looking at the road to notice. You made it to the hotel and when you got into the elevator so you can get to your 4th floor room when your boyfriend finally spoke up.

 

“So, what do you think is in the package, y/n?” He asks.

 

“Hmmm, I really have no idea, Rami. Care to give me any ideas?”

 

“Well, it’s not for me, it’s for you.” He replies.

 

“Okay, what am I suppose to do with it?” You asked another question when the elevator stops on your floor. You walk to your hotel room when Rami answers the second question.

 

“You’re supposed to wear it, y/n.” He says. You feel your breathing stop as you reach your hotel room. If you’re supposed to wear it…

 

“Is it… is it Freddie’s outfit?” You finally ask.

 

“How about you open it to find out, love?” He asks with a small smile on his face.

 

You open the door and quickly make your way to the bed. You set on it legs crossed while Rami sets himself on it next to you. He put the package right in front of you and you’re more scared than excited to open it. But you open it anyway. You rip the package open to find only two things, a white tank top, and a pair of light washed jeans. It looks just like Freddie’s outfit. You’re speechless. Rami is beaming down at you smiling.

 

“Rami, you didn’t.” You managed to say. You feel his fingers move to your back and move up and down.

 

“Of course I did, love. You always talk about how great I look in the costume so I decided to get you one.” He replies.

 

“I - thank you, Rami. I love you.” You say as you hug the clothes to your chest and kiss your boyfriend.

Rami breaks the kiss to speak. He puts both of his hands on your shoulders and put his forehead on yours.

 

“Can you put it on now? If you want to of course. You don’t have to.” He says.

 

“Yeah, of course, I will Rami. Anything for you, love.” You whisper back. You kiss his cheek and leave the bed to head to the bathroom to change. It was his turn to set with his legs crossed and be nervous. He knows how insecure you’ve been with your body in the past with you being transgender and everything that comes with that. The outfit in question was worn by a gay man, and even though Rami knows his boyfriend was as much as a man than he is some people still think he’s a woman. Despite the fact, he’s been on hormones for years and has had all the surgeries he wanted. Rami hoped this brings some confidence to his boyfriend because he deserves it.

 

Rami hears his boyfriend’s voice through the bathroom door.

 

“Are you ready, Rami?” Your boyfriend isn’t sure you’re not referencing to Roger saying to Freddie “ready, Freddie?”, but he doesn’t ask that.

 

“Yes, I’m ready, y/n.” He says.

 

He hears the bathroom door open and it reveals you in the outfit he got you. It really is quite simple, but he can’t believe how amazing it looks on you. You look up to your boyfriend and find him with the biggest smile on his face. You walk up to the front of the bed and speak.

 

“So, what do you think, Rami?” You ask. He notices the nerves in your voice.

 

“I think you look above gorgeous, love.” He says. He gets up from the bed to hold you in his arms. He moves you so you can look at yourself and him in the mirror. The first thing you notice is his arms around your waist.

 

“I think you wear it better than I do.” He says. His lips are on your neck and you close your eyes. You laugh a bit to yourself for being so nervous about this but it feels amazing. He spins you around so you’re in front of him. You feel his hand on your chest and you know he’s touching your top surgery scar. You shiver at the contact.

 

“Y/n, I love you so much. I wish you could feel the same way I do when I wear this outfit.” Rami says.

 

“I don’t know, Rami. Maybe someday, but just not now, okay?” You ask with your best puppy eyes.

 

“Okay, someday is better than never.” He says.

 

You two quite talking for a while and just kiss each other. Rami lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. He holds you for a minute and then dumps you onto the bed. He crawls to you and holds his hands on your hips. At first, he doesn’t do anything except he stares at you, smiling that same big smile that’s been on his face since you put on your outfit. You feel his hands leave your hips and move to the bottom of the white tank top. It isn’t long until the tank top is off, leaving you in the light washed jeans. Rami’s hands find their way to the scar on your chest from when you had top surgery. You’ve actually never hated that scar. Mainly because you wanted it and would rather have that than what was on your chest before the surgery. But you don’t mind Rami kissing it slowly. Admiring it. After he kisses your scar his lips go back to your neck. They stay there until you feel a bruise form. Then they travel down your body until you feel kisses on your navel. After that, your boyfriend looks up to you as if to ask a question, and you he’s asking to take the jeans off, and you nod your head yes.

 

He unzips and unbuckles the jeans and you help Rami get them off. Now you’re just in your boxers. Your boyfriend doesn’t do anything else. He just looks at you with dreamy eyes. Like you’re the reason for everything good on the earth. He hides his face in your neck and breathes in your scent. You two end up not doing anything except for laying together, but this still feels as intimate as doing things together. You feel Rami’s fingers go up and down your bare back and you shiver again. You break the silence because you noticed Rami was still in all of his clothes.

 

“Hey, how come you haven’t taken off your clothes yet?” You asked with a smirk on your face.

 

“Because you haven’t asked me to take them off yet, y/n.” He replies.

 

“Well, this is me asking for you to take off your clothes.” You say.

 

Rami gets off the bed and does what you ask. It’s a quick process. When he gets back on he is on his back inviting you into his arms. You move so you’re in his lap and your head is laying on his chest. His arms are wrapped around your waist and you find yourself falling asleep. Before you do that you decide to talk again.

 

“Rami, uh I - thanks. Thank you, for doing that. I really love the outfit.” You say.

 

“You’re welcome, love. I’m glad you ended up enjoying it.” He says while moving his fingers in your hair.

 

“Maybe I’m going to end up wearing now that I got the reaction I received from you.”

 

“Oh, really? And just for me?” Rami asks.

 

“Probably not. I think it would make for a cool Halloween costume if I needed one.” You laugh as you kiss his cheek.

 

You yawned and fell asleep quickly. Rami though you were asleep enough to not be woken up by him talking so he whispered one last thing in your ear before he falls asleep too.

 

“I love you, y/n.” He says as he kisses your knuckles. What he doesn’t know that you ended up hearing it because you grabbed his hand and held it tight, but he wouldn’t know until morning because now he was fast asleep too.


End file.
